


Photosynthesis

by TheDarkRat



Series: DarkRat's Plot Bunny Basket [6]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Blanket Permission, Bullet Point Fiction, Canon-Typical Violence, Katniss is Male, Peeta is Female, Primrose is Male, Rule 63, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkRat/pseuds/TheDarkRat
Summary: Burdock and Aster have more years between them. It's Aster's first Reaping Day, it's Burdock's last. Hallah is still in love with those Seam-dark eyes and bird-stopping singing voice.Or - All the main characters of the Hunger Games are genderbent.





	Photosynthesis

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of my bullet point Plot Bunnies. 
> 
> Blanket Permission

  * Katniss would be Burdock 
  * Primrose would be Aster 
  * The plants of Burdock and Aster are in the same family

  * Peeta would be Hallah 
  * Age up Burdock and Hallah (17)
  * Age down Aster (12) 
  * Burdock still volunteers for his little sibling. 
  * But this is Aster’s 1st Reaping Day 
  * It’s Burdock and Hallah’s last 

  * Their father still died in the mines
  * The mines still don’t take kids under 18 
  * The starving in the rain scene still happens 
  * Effie loves Hallah, she’s petite but strong enough to lift bags of flour - she’s cute and blonde with blue eyes 
  * Burdock is still the strong & silent type - mahogany scene happens exactly as canon
  * Haymitch looks at them - a bright Town girl and Seam dark boy- a volunteer no less. Wheels start spinning.
  * Cinna still does the fire - Both kids look amazing, but it’s Burdock who’s dark features smolder with it. He’s the Man on Fire. 

Hallah goes on to speak with Caesar first.   
“Is there a special boy back home?” 

“No. Not back home.”

“Ah, come on now, there must be someone? You’re too pretty not to.”

“Well...there is someone.”

“Yes? Tell us!”

“But they’re not back home.”

“Oh?”

“He came here to the Capital with me.”

“Burdock Everdeen?!”

“Yes. But, I don’t think he knew I existed until Reaping Day.”

“Well then, that’s all the time we have, but Hallah? I bet he regrets not knowing you now.” 

Burdock’s up next 

“Did you hear the last interview?” 

“Yes.” 

“And ...?” 

“It doesn’t change anything.” 

Awkward silence for a moment. 

“Tell me, Burdock, who was the boy you volunteered for?” 

“My younger brother. He’s only 11. It was his first Reaping.” 

“He must be proud of you.” 

“Maybe.” 


End file.
